Nabiki Nibunnoichi
by LunaGitana
Summary: Éste es el testimonio de una mujer de negocios, que se dejó llevar por la ambición a costa de sus propios sentimientos, pero el corazón no olvida y aún después de 7 años, retorna con más fuerza a reclamar lo que se le negó desde un principio.ONE SHOT
1. Nabiki Nibunnoichi

**Nabiki Nibunnoichi**

_"Diario De Una Mujer De Negocios"_

Hola, mi nombre es Nabiki Kuno, estoy titulada como Contadora Pública más sin embargo no estoy ejerciendo... bueno, no oficialmente, me dedico a administrar la enorme fortuna de la familia Kuno, ahora mi familia. Siete años hace ya desde que viví en el dojo Tendo y papá nos llamó para anunciarnos que llegaría un prometido... al final se decidió que él sería para mi hermanita menor y hace un año me casé con Tatewaki y fui a vivir a la lujosa mansión que en ese entonces compartía con Kodachi. Ahora tenemos nuestra propia ostentosa residencia en la que vivimos nada más nosotros dos. No tenemos hijos y la verdad no me entusiasma mucho la idea de tenerlos, bueno, por lo menos no con mi esposo.

La verdad es que estas últimas noches no he podido dormir por pasarlas reflexionando acerca de lo que he hecho con mi vida. Se supone que por fin he conseguido todo lo que he deseado: más dinero del que puedo gastar. Desde muy pequeña me he dedicado a reunirlo y mi pequeña fortuna llegó a su cumbre el día que me casé con Tatewaki y sus propiedades se convirtieron en "nuestras". Durante este tiempo me hizo feliz el trabajar, invertir y ganar aún más... he progresado bastante en cuanto a materia de dinero se refiere. Pero últimamente llega la noche y me encuentro con que esa felicidad era totalmente pasajera, al cabo de un tiempo he descubierto que ya no es suficiente.

Pero ¿Por qué? La respuesta es tan sencilla que hasta a mí me da vergüenza admitirla... y es que desde que tengo uso de razón pensé que era una total tontería y que jamás iba a caer en eso. Hace unas semanas se hizo una reunión en mi antigua casa para celebrar la graduación de mi hermana menor y su prometido, al mismo tiempo también mi padre y el tío Genma aprovecharon para anunciar el próximo casamiento de los muchachos. Obviamente, la noticia recorrió toda Nerima y se desató un conflicto entre las otras "prometidas" de Ranma y en mi cuñada Kodachi. Por su parte también hicieron su aparición los pretendientes de mi hermana menor. A pesar de todas las quejas y protestas, mi papá y el tío no se dejaron intimidar y prosiguieron con los preparativos de la boda. Los novios han permanecido neutrales hasta ahora, incluso han obedecido en poner de su parte haciendo una que otra diligencia para los arreglos de la ceremonia.

Desde ese día he notado a mi esposo algo inquieto. No es ningún misterio para nadie lo que él sintió y quizá sigue sintiendo por mi hermana menor. Ahora que ella está tan próxima a contraer matrimonio con otro hombre, él se siente muy confundido, pero no puede quejarse, él se casó primero con otra mujer. No cabe duda que es verdad que no me casé enamorada y que sabía perfectamente bien que mi esposo no sentía quizá nada más que compañerismo o amistad por mí, sin embargo, el verlo así comienza a afectarme de una manera que jamás imaginé. A pesar de que lo sabía, nunca había sido tan visible, inclusive casi al grado de ser tangible, el hecho de que él no me ame de la forma que se debe amar a una esposa... y duele... realmente duele.

Pero no duele porque yo sienta algo especial hacia él, duele porque quisiera no haberme casado nunca con Tatewaki, por primera vez en mi vida me doy cuenta del valor del amor en el matrimonio y deseo haberme casado con alguien a quien pudiera amar y que me amara aunque me hubiese costado más tiempo y más trabajo reunir la cantidad de dinero que poseo ahora. Duele irme a la habitación y acostarme junto a un hombre que ni siquiera nota mi presencia o no la quiere notar. Que sueña con otra mujer mientras duerme a mi lado y cuyas manos son frías, cuyo corazón no tiene espacio para mí en el lugar donde debería tenerlo, que no me mira con esos ojos cálidos ni me sonríe de manera especial. Y, especialmente, duele porque sé que ese alguien a quien yo pude haber amado realmente existe... y además no me ama.

Ese hombre es Ranma Saotome, sí, es verdad, ni siquiera yo pude resistirme ante su increíble poder de "seducción". No sé qué es lo que tiene que nos tiene locas a todas. Muchas veces me he sentido tentada a volverme su amante pero sé que eso lastimaría mucho a Akane y es por ella por quien me metí en todo este lío. El compromiso de Ranma no estaba oficialmente establecido con ella, sino con una de las hijas de la familia Tendo, pudo haber sido muy fácil decir un día "Muy bien, en vista de que ustedes dos se llevan tan mal y se rehúsan a casarse, yo seré la que se case con el Saotome y asunto arreglado" claro que también podría haber resultado al revés y con eso lograr que ellos por fin confesaran sus sentimientos, porque yo sé bien lo que esos dos sienten el uno por el otro. En vez de eso decidí ayudarlos un poco y sacar del camino a uno de los rivales, claro que era el que menos oportunidades tenía de intervenir seriamente en el enlace pero para mí, claramente significaba un jugoso premio de consolación.

Pensé que con el dinero que obtuve y con el paso del tiempo, mi absurdo amor hacia el prometido de mi hermanita se iba a perder. Ahora comprendo lo equivocada que estaba, y es que desde el día en que la idea de una boda entre ellos dos dejó de ser un lejano espejismo para convertirse en un hecho concreto, mi esposo no es el único que empezó a sentir que algo se le revolvía desde el fondo de las entrañas. A mí también la noticia me cayó como balde de agua fría (y lo bueno es que yo no me transformo en alguna criatura como esos pobres incautos que cayeron en los manantiales de Jusenkyo), por supuesto que el sentimiento me tomó desprevenida. Ciertamente esa reacción era lo que menos me esperaba, ahora no puedo dormir y me imagino, al ver el cuerpo tenso e inusualmente inmóvil de mi compañero, que él tampoco logra conciliar el sueño.

No hemos hablado al respecto, ninguno de nosotros ha considerado necesario admitir frente al otro lo que es obvio (aunque dudo mucho que Tatewaki, tan torpe y despistado como sólo él puede ser, haya notado cambio alguno en mi persona y mucho menos que se imagine el por qué de mis reacciones, eso aunado a la poca atención que me presta). Si tan sólo pudiera aprender a querer a mi cónyuge... o si él pusiera un poco de su parte para encontrar lo que hay en mí de Akane y quererme un poco más. Pero es imposible, sé con certeza que lo nuestro nunca va a funcionar, en parte por la poderosa obsesión que él tiene por mi hermana, que si no ha podido deshacerse de ella después de todos estos años, nunca lo hará, y en parte por este tonto sentimiento que igualmente está tan sembrado dentro de mi ser como su obsesión.

Es tan fuerte que siento que no puedo con él. He hablado mucho con mi cuñada, ella también está sufriendo mucho. Sé que es una loca de remate sin remedio pero nos hemos hecho muy buenas amigas desde el tiempo que estuvimos compartiendo la mansión y me he dado cuenta que detrás de esa demencia existe una mujer que siente (quizá demasiado intensamente) y que puede resultar una buena compañía en una mansión tan enorme y vacía. Ella me ha confesado que en gran parte fue su intervención la que persuadió a mi marido de casarse conmigo y resignarse a no tener nunca a su amor platónico (obviamente él ahora se debe estar revolcando arrepentido por su falta de perseverancia), más sin embargo ella no ha sido capaz de someterse a su propio consejo aunque sepa que a su vez, ella es la que tiene menor oportunidad de interponerse en el matrimonio de Akane y Ranma.

No sé si es por buena voluntad o por tratar de sentirme un poco más involucrada en el asunto y ver dónde puedo entorpecer... ¿De qué estoy hablando¡Es mi propia hermana la que se va a casar! Bueno, el caso es que nos ofrecí a mí y a Tatewaki para ser padrinos de anillos y salimos con los próximos esposos a escogerlos. Ahí fue cuando pude ser testigo de algo que si bien ya sabía, no me imaginaba llegar a ver con mis propios ojos. Ranma y Akane realmente quieren casarse, a lo largo de todas las joyerías de Nerima que recorrimos caminaron tomados de las manos y veían los anillos emocionados y felices. Él es tan tierno y caballeroso con ella que realmente me hace sentir mal lo desatento que es Tatewaki conmigo. No es que me trate mal pero tampoco se desvive en atenciones como lo hace el heredero de la escuela Saotome de lucha indiscriminada con mi hermanita.

Lo único que pude hacer fue quedarme a ver cómo él la abrazaba por la espalda y veía los anillos por encima del hombro de Akane mientras ella levantaba los que más le gustaban para acercárselos y le sonreía preguntándole que opinaba. Mi marido no lo soportó y salió de la tienda a esperar en la entrada con la mandíbula tan apretada que casi se trituraba los dientes por la presión y las venas del cuello a punto de reventar. Ellos me llamaron para que les diera una opinión y me excusé diciendo que iría en busca del otro padrino para que también participara en la elección. Una vez en la entrada tuve que presionar mucho para que él accediera a entrar de nuevo a la joyería, y después de un largo rato de mucho esfuerzo lo convencí y nos disponíamos a ingresar cuando vimos desde lejos que la encargada se iba a la bodega para buscar más anillos y en ese momento explotó la bomba: la novia se volteó hacia su futuro esposo y rodeó su cuello con los brazos, él la apretó por la cintura y lentamente se fueron acercando hasta fundirse en un beso no tan profundo ni apasionado, más bien furtivo pero suficiente como para servir de catalizador.

Mi cónyuge no pudo soportarlo y se olvidó absolutamente de todo, por un momento se trastornó completamente, otra vez era "El Relámpago Azul de la escuela Furinkan" y retó a Ranma a un duelo a muerte por el amor de mi pequeña hermana. A pesar de que no cargaba su espada en ese momento (desde que nos casamos fui muy estricta con respecto a esa molesta manía que tenía él de ir a todos lados con su uniforme de Kendo y ese ridículo palo de madera) le arrebató la escoba a la empleada del negocio contiguo que estaba barriendo la entrada en ese momento y arremetió en contra del muchacho con toda su furia. Él se limitó a contraatacar con una patada en la cara adelantándose un poco para que Akane quedara fuera del alcance de la espada improvisada de mi impulsivo esposo y lo lanzó fuera de la joyería antes de que rompiera algún aparador.

Tatewaki estaba cegado por la ira y berreaba versos medievales ininteligibles en contra del prometido de mi hermana mientras nosotras los mirábamos desde la puerta. La empleada de la tienda de al lado había entrado corriendo a su establecimiento presa del terror y la de la joyería que había vuelto con una caja de anillos de la bodega la soltó para taparse la boca con asombro cuando vio la forma tan salvaje y violenta en que Kuno atacaba y la expresión de tranquilidad en la cara de Ranma. Por suerte, mi pequeña hermana tiene algo de habilidad física y reflejos así que alcanzó a atrapar la caja antes de que esta colisionara contra el piso. Tatewaki jamás había podido derrotar a Ranma y ese día no fue la excepción, él no quiso jugar ni divertirse un rato con mi cónyuge porque consideró la ocasión poco apropiada y decidió terminar rápido con el duelo.

Después de dejar a mi marido inconsciente en el suelo, tomó la escoba y se la fue a devolver a la aterrada jovencita del comercio aledaño que estaba escondida tras el mostrador y se disculpó con ella. Yo me acerqué a mi marido para tratar de hacerlo volver en sí, levanté su cabeza sobre mi regazo y le pegué ligeras palmaditas en las mejillas aunque en realidad tenía ganas de asentarle unas buenas bofetadas, mientras Akane se dispensaba amablemente con la encargada de la joyería por todo el alboroto y por no comprar nada por el momento. ¡Fue tan vergonzoso! Aunque admito que yo también sentí tanta furia como él al verlos besarse, tuve que poner todo mi empeño para retener las lágrimas de ira y dolor, debo agradecerle pues atrajo toda la atención hacia sí con su escenita y gracias a eso nadie notó la expresión de celos que no logré contener por la intensidad del sentimiento. Cuando despertó mi esposo nos dirigimos todos al dojo Tendo. Al parecer Tatewaki recuperó la cordura al despertar pues se limitó a caminar en silencio y nadie se atrevió a pedirle explicaciones por su comportamiento anterior... bueno, tampoco pronunciamos palabra alguna.

Nos recibieron mi papá y el tío Genma, sobre la mesa se encontraban los prototipos de las invitaciones, los presupuestos de varios lugares de comida y muchas fotos de pasteles de boda. Al parecer optaron por una boda estilo occidental y no por la ceremonia tradicional. Kasumi estaba en la cocina preparando la comida con su pequeño hijo en brazos mientras su hijo mayor se había ido con el doctor Tofú a investigar los precios de los trajes de noche para los hombres. Akane y Ranma habían sido bastante reservados a partir del incidente y ya ni siquiera se tomaron de las manos para no volver a verse envueltos en una situación incómoda. Yo no encontraba en dónde esconderme por la vergüenza y tuve que pellizcar severamente a mi esposo para que no intentara irse a casa y dejarme sola frente a toda la familia.

Ese día regresamos a casa sumidos en un silencio aún más profundo y sepulcral que el de costumbre. La extensa mansión parecía aún más lúgubre y solitaria, casi como un edificio abandonado, si alguien hubiera pasado por ahí, pensaría que ninguno de los dos estaba en casa. Él se dirigió a la habitación en cuanto entramos y ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de preguntarle si apetecía cenar, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era sentirme ignorada o despreciada, irónicamente, lo que sentía iba más allá del desprecio o el abandono. No sé ni para qué caminé hacia la cocina, aunque hubiera tenido frente a mí los más apetitosos manjares no hubiera podido pasar ni un bocado... y tampoco sentía ánimos de cocinar. Me serví un vaso de agua prácticamente para no sentir que mi viaje hacia la cocina hubiese sido en vano.

Habíamos rechazado la invitación de Kasumi de quedarnos a cenar con la mentira de que ya nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo con Kodachi, la idea de una cena con ellos era simplemente inaceptable. Estoy segura de que Kuno jamás hubiera soportado ver cómo Akane le daba de comer en la boca a Ranma o que ambos comieran del mismo plato, aunque tampoco creo que ellos lo hubiesen hecho después de la escenita que les armó mi marido en la joyería. De todos modos, el verlos juntos era una constante tortura para mí, fueran o no cariñosos el uno con el otro, para mí había sido suficiente lo que vi esa tarde... sabía que Tatewaki no estaba dormido pero no quería verlo en ese momento así que me senté en el comedor con mi vaso de agua intacto, terminé por lanzarlo contra la pared sin haber bebido ni un solo sorbo y rompiendo a llorar mientras los fragmentos de vidrio se esparcían por el piso y el agua se derramaba mojando el muro hasta llegar al suelo.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve ahí ni si me quedé dormida pero ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de asomarme para ver el alcance del desastre de mi lanzamiento. Subí las escaleras agotada y encontré a Tatewaki hecho un bulto sobre la cama, no estoy segura de si estaba llorando o si escuchó el ruido de la colisión pero de lo que sí puedo estar segura es de que no estaba dormido. Nunca fuimos realmente un matrimonio, ahora que los dos estamos pasando por un momento difícil lo más lógico hubiera sido que buscáramos apoyo el uno en el otro. Pero no, no él y yo, esto jamás va a funcionar. Ni siquiera me creo capaz de poder hacerlo sentir mejor, así como tengo la certeza de que él no podría hacerme sentir mejor a mí.

No sé hacia donde estamos yendo, lo único que sé es que vamos de mal en peor ¿A dónde vamos a llegar¿Qué es lo que sucederá cuando ya estén casados? O peor aún, cuando tengan su primer hijo y nos inviten al cumpleaños del sobrinito... creo que a estas alturas lo más saludable sería que nos fuéramos a vivir a otro país pero ¿Podría la distancia curarnos de esta enfermedad? No lo sé, pero tampoco me gustaría condenarme a vivir, por lo menos durante un tiempo mientras nos adaptamos, enfrascada en una casa con Tatewaki como mi única compañía... eso sí sería el acabose.

****

**_Notas de la autora_**

_Mua, ja, ja, ja ¡Aún no se deshacen por completo de mí¿Qué puedo hacer? Me gusta delirar, y dentro de mis alucinaciones invento historias absurdas que luego nacen en forma de escritos como éste. Por ahora tuvieron suerte porque no me alcanzó el rollo para un fic de varios capítulos y se quedó en historia corta pero VOLVERÉEEEE JAAA, JA, JA, JA..._

_Lo siento, me emocioné... ejem, como les iba diciendo... si alguien quiere mandarme algún comentario, queja, duda, insulto, patada en el trasero o lo que sea me pueden mandar un review o si lo prefieren, escribir a WarriorZun(arroba)Yahoo(punto)Com(punto)Mx y sigo insistiendo incansablemente que el que me mande virus se las va a ver conmigo (de todos modos no les va a servir de nada porque no tengo Internet en mi casa y la máquina infectada será la del cyber JAAA, JA, JA, JAAAA...) risa diabólica de nuevo _

_Bueno, ya, haciendo a un lado las payasadas me despido esperando que no les incomode tanto mi "trabajo"._

_LunaGitana_


	2. Tatewaki Kuno

**Tatewaki Kuno** "El Árbol De Limones Amarillos"

Observo a través del cristal de la ventana, todo es silencioso, todo está vacío, lo único que puedo ver es ese árbol de limones amarillos… mi vista se pierde, pasea, busca desesperadamente y lo único que puede encontrar, lo único que hay disponible para saciar esa sed incontrolable que impulsa a mis ojos a recorrer cada milímetro cuadrado de luz que traspasa hacia mi rincón de oscuridad son esos pequeños frutos cítricos de color brillante, cuyo resplandor es acentuado por el reflejante líquido que escurre por su rugosa superficie. Ese destello que me recuerda inevitablemente a la diosa de mis pensamientos, a mi eterna dueña, la mujer que posee todo de mí y sin embargo lo desprecia con toda su radiante energía, con ese mismo vigor que me hace adorarla tan intensamente. La luz que emana su persona es tan cegadora que los simples mortales no pueden aguantarlo, todo este tiempo me creí digno de admirar su belleza y merecedor de las mieles de su existencia… más sin embargo, más allá de lo que aparentaba exteriormente, yo siempre estuve consciente de lo que sucedía en la realidad.

Me enamoré de ella casi desde el primer día que la conocí, recuerdo haberla visto entrar a la preparatoria Furinkan con una mirada inocente, casi asustada… color avellana, tan dulce como el chocolate y capaz de derretir hasta a la más indiferente de las almas… la mía sucumbió ante su hermosura de forma instantánea e inevitable. Poco tardé en enterarme de que se trataba de la hermana pequeña de mi actual esposa e inmediatamente me acerqué a ella para tratar de obtener información acerca de Akane, me fue muy fácil obtenerla puesto que Nabiki Tendo era una de las pocas personas que quedan en este mundo cuyo precio se reduce a un valor monetario. Recuerdo que intenté cortejarla muchas veces, pero de nada sirvieron mis presentes y atenciones, eso fue lo que me dio el coraje para perseverar hasta alcanzarla, el haberme dado cuenta de que ella estaba por encima de las frivolidades imperantes en nuestra época actual. Supe que se trataba de un ser supremo… y que debería ganarme honorablemente el privilegio de acercarme a ella, por eso mismo fue preciso evitar que los vulgares y mundanos pretendientes que rápidamente surgieron de la oscuridad de los arrabales osaran ensuciarla con sus miradas impuras.

El método fue sencillo, aproveché sus magníficas habilidades de pelea para proclamar un decreto, aquel que todos debían respetar y acatar por mandato mío, del más grandioso combatiente de toda la escuela. El relámpago azul de la preparatoria Furinkan. Que aquel que quisiera probar ser digno de invitarla a salir con propósitos más allá de donde se pintan los límites de la amistad, debería derrotarla en un limpio y justo combate, no importaba el método, la disciplina que practicase o los instrumentos que utilizara, lo único que contaba era que la derrota fuera absoluta e indiscutible. Con eso mantuve alejados a los tunantes que osaron observarla sin el decoro que ella inspiraba, que se atrevieron a intentar profanar con sus ojos obscenos la barrera de virtud que la rodeaba emanando esa luz cegadora que me daba esperanza y me motivaba a seguirla cada día, para tratar de salir de la penumbra en la que me encontraba –y ahora más que nunca me encuentro- sumido por la tristeza, el vacío y la soledad.

Yo siempre tuve el poder para haberla derrotado, si bien ella poseía una fuerza y un poder extraordinario, mi técnica era lo suficientemente precisa y veloz para haber encontrado algún punto por el cual penetrar su defensa y lograr un ataque, uno solo, que sería definitivo y la haría caer indefensa entre mis brazos. Yo lo sabía, sólo bastaba un pequeño rayo del relámpago azul para hacerla completamente mía, pero nunca quise hacerlo, nunca quise tenerla por la fuerza… no, ella era demasiado pura, demasiado noble… y yo me hubiera sentido como el más vil de todos los truhanes con tan sólo tener esa idea cruzando por mi mente. Todas aquellas confrontaciones que se daban al inicio de la rutina escolar diaria sólo eran producto de un intento desesperado por llamar su atención, por compartir unos breves instantes de su sagrado tiempo aunque tuviera que estar manchado de sangre del campo de batalla, esa misma sangre que se derramaba dolorosamente con cada desaire, con cada mirada de desprecio y con cada derrota mía, tras la cual ella se daba la media vuelta y yo me sentía dichoso de tan solo poder admirar su espalda mientras se alejaba rumbo al edificio, el poder observar de cerca su sedoso cabello índigo ondear acariciando tersamente su cuello era mi mayor alegría.

Así fue hasta la llegada de ese maldito villano que llegó reclamando su mano y arrebatándonos cobardemente el deleite de estar cerca de ella. No necesito mencionar lo que sucedió tras su aparición, el alma pura e ingenua de la noble y sacrificada Akane Tendo fue engatusada por las artimañas del tirano y ella, enredada entre sus artificios, no pudo más que acatar la voluntad que le impuso su padre y se resignó a perder su libertad a manos del malhechor que tan deshonestamente la proclamó como suya. Tampoco tengo que mencionar que en el fondo, estoy perfectamente consciente de que todo esto no sucedió más que dentro de mi cabeza, dentro de esa realidad que mi mente creó para escapar de todas aquellas cosas que están mal en el mundo real. Pero no pude quedarme mucho tiempo ahí, la realidad me perseguía y me obligó a salir más pronto de lo que yo hubiese querido, después de graduarme de la preparatoria, mi padre me exigió que hiciera algo con mi vida y no tuvo más opción que ponerme al frente de uno de sus negocios en Hawai.

Muy en contra de mi voluntad, permanecí cuatro años atascado en esa isla tropical tratando de comprender cómo se maneja la empresa infernal que mi padre fundó ahí. Pero en ningún momento de ese agonizante periodo ella se alejó de mí, cada segundo que el ardiente sol quemaba mi piel, su deslumbrante recuerdo hacía lo propio con mi corazón… cada segundo que la salinidad del ambiente corroía mi carne, la dulzura del recuerdo de su voz envolvía mi alma para protegerla. Finalmente encontré la manera de dejar un representante de mucha confianza y diseñé un complejo sistema de administración que me permitiría hacerme cargo de la compañía desde Japón, pude volver a casa y me dio gusto darme cuenta de que pocas cosas habían cambiado, por lo menos dentro de la mansión Kuno, fue una inmensa sorpresa para mí el percatarme de que mi hermana menor pudiera experimentar algún tipo de sentimiento al verme volver después de tanto tiempo sin comunicarse conmigo. Fuera de eso, todo permanecía tal y como lo había dejado al concluir mis estudios de nivel medio superior.

Con un inmenso dolor, que va mucho más allá del terreno firme en el que las palabras pueden dibujar la realidad casi nítidamente frente a nuestros ojos, en un área incierta incluso para las mismas personas que pueden experimentarlo en carne propia, descubrí que no podía decir lo mismo de la casa de la familia Tendo. Mi primera idea fue llegar ahí y proclamar abiertamente mi deseo de tomar a la menor de las chicas como mi esposa, estaba seguro de que el señor Tendo no me rechazaría como futuro yerno, después de todo ya contaba con un trabajo fijo lo suficientemente bien remunerado para mantener, no sólo a mi futura esposa sino al resto de su familia cómodamente si así lo quisiera, era un buen practicante de artes marciales y completamente enamorado y dispuesto a dedicar mi vida entera a adorar y venerar a Akane como la pieza delicada de arte fino que en realidad es y no como el vago bueno para nada de Saotome, quien ni siquiera era capaz de aceptar públicamente la perfección tan exquisita con la que fue creada la hermosa joven con la que fue comprometido.

A pesar de esto, el hombre de negros bigotes se negó terminantemente a ceder la mano de su hija a otro que no fuera el hijo de su mejor amigo y antiguo compañero de entrenamiento, de nada sirvieron mis razones y argumentos o que le recordara que los desastrosos intentos de ceremonia nupcial que se habían hecho entre los dos herederos de las escuelas Tendo y Saotome eran un claro indicio de que esa unión estaba destinada a ser un irremediable fracaso. Lo único que pude lograr fue que el señor me diera una última oportunidad, él me dijo que aceptaría hacer la transferencia de prometidos hacia alguna de sus otras dos hijas pero sólo bajo la única e irrefutable condición de que fuera su misma hija menor la que se lo pidiera. Sonreí confiadamente, después de todo ¿Cómo podría la hermosa e inigualable Akane Tendo rechazar el amor tan ferviente que yo le ofrecía a manos llenas poniéndolo en la balanza de la razón en contra del grotesco sentimiento que ese ruin rufián emanaba hacia ella?

Estúpidamente esperaba que, al igual que mi hermana, aquella diva que inundaba mis más placenteros sueños pudiera haber comprendido lo mucho que valoraba mi presencia durante el largo tiempo que contra mi voluntad estuve ausente en su vida. Fue el mayor éxtasis que puede existir en el universo poder volver a estar frente a su presencia, poder volver a hundir el objeto de mi visión dentro de sus acaramelados irises rodeando sus radiantes pupilas, por un momento sentí como mis rodillas flaqueaban en un intento iracundo por inclinarme en una profunda reverencia, su simple persona, saliendo desde el horizonte como el mismísimo sol naciente que venía hacia mí para liberarme finalmente de las tinieblas en las que había estado sumergido por su lejanía. Mi mano derecha voló instintivamente hacia el bolsillo en el que guardaba esa pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo, tan carmesí como la pasión reverberada que fulguraba dentro de mis ojos y la estrujé con la fuerza de mi nerviosismo. Ella me miró de una forma en que nunca lo había hecho antes, estaba visiblemente sorprendida de verme ahí, pero por alguna razón podía decir que ese sentimiento no la incomodaba.

Lucía su máximo esplendor, su corto cabello azulado volando graciosamente a ambos lados de su largo y esbelto cuello, blanco y fino, tan delicado como la más exquisita de las sedas, llevaba una blusa amplia que cubría gran parte de su pecho pero recatadamente dejaba asomar su abdomen por debajo de ella con la misma timidez y decoro que denotaba el límpido color de la tela y sin embargo el estampado de ésta era travieso y hasta cierto punto adorablemente provocador como debe ser ella misma en su personalidad más íntima y recóndita. Por abajo usaba unos jeans color mezclilla claro haciendo juego perfectamente con la inocente apariencia de ángel blanco que le daba la prenda superior junto con su tierno rostro que tantas veces había visto plasmado a través de la oscuridad de mi sombría habitación en Hawai. Fueron algunos minutos los que permanecimos en sepulcral silencio mirándonos fijamente, ella pareció dudar un poco acerca de mi identidad y estoy seguro de que me hubiera dedicado una sincera sonrisa de no ser porque nuevamente el maldito tunante de trenza azabache, tan negra como su propia alma apareció en la escena con ese vocabulario tan soez con el que suele dirigirse a ella, aparentemente no notó mi presencia hasta que ella le asentó una buena bofetada y se quejó sonrojada por lo que él acababa de decirle.

Le pedí que me permitiera hablar a solas con ella, prometiendo de la forma más calmada que me fue posible, dado que mi naturaleza de guerrero defensor de la paz y protector de todo aquél que fuera débil y mucho más si se trata de una bella doncella en aprietos me incitaba a gritos a hacer uso de mi mano justiciera para ponerle fin de una vez por todas a esa ofensiva situación, que le quitaría el menor tiempo posible y me retiraría inmediatamente después de informarle acerca de algo importante. Ella asintió e ignoré, hundiéndome en sus magníficos ojos, la mirada fulminante que me lanzó mi rival, él hizo un ademán de seguirnos pero la diva inmediatamente lo interceptó deteniendo su camino en seco con la palma de su mano asentándola firmemente sobre el pecho del bandido. Él intentó tercamente reanudar el recorrido tal vez intuyendo mis intenciones, estuvo a punto de lanzar nuevamente su ponzoñosa léxica en contra del candoroso afecto que visiblemente existía dentro de mi ser pero fue detenido por una poderosa mirada de Akane y ya no pudo más que retirarse gruñendo ofuscado por su falta de éxito. Sonreí dándome cuenta que aún estando en el bajo nivel en el que se encuentra en todos los aspectos, su burda percepción de la realidad no es lo suficiente para competir con la magnificencia de la deslumbrante mujer y aún a pesar de estar nublado por el velo de la vulgaridad, es capaz de darse cuenta de que ella está por encima de todo asunto terrenal y sus deseos no pueden más que ser acatados con apartada obediencia.

La escena siguiente ha quedado tan grabada en mi mente y en mi interior como la imagen del árbol de cítricos que se encuentra fija dentro de mis pupilas en este momento. Fue en el jardín de su casa, el ambiente teñido de tonalidades ocre por el otoño que cubría toda Nerima, el césped amarillento cubierto con hojas secas y moribundas, testigos mudos que a la vez eran una premonición de lo que habría de ocurrir con mi corazón en ese preciso lugar. Por primera vez en mi vida le hablé a Akane como un hombre coherente, le hice ver mis intenciones respaldando la seriedad de mis palabras con el anillo de oro que habría de coronarla como mi prometida, me arrodillé frente a ella esperando esa última sentencia, el veredicto que habría de determinar si habría de sufrir el mismo cruel destino de las hojas que yacían sobre el suelo, ser arrancadas de la fuente de vida que las alimenta para morir cubiertas de nieve de crudo invierno o vivir, vivir y renacer como la semilla que se oculta debajo de esa capa de hielo para luego florecer en esplendorosa primavera…

Aún dentro de la lúgubre soledad del laberinto de mis pesadillas puedo ver de vez en cuando la silueta de sus ojos, un espejismo agridulce que me recuerda mi época de jubilosa felicidad a la vez que estrella contra mi cara aquella realidad contra la que tanto luché y huí sin voltear la vista hacia atrás. Esos ojos que me miraban desbordando incredulidad, disparando dudas que atravesaron mi corazón con la filosa punta de su silencio y abrían grietas que se ensanchaban conforme transcurría el tiempo. Mi respiración se detuvo, tratando de apaciguar mi angustia con la falta de oxígeno ya que el dolor así, sólo puede ser mitigado con un dolor que fuese más intenso y de esa forma lo cubriera, haciendo que nos olvidemos de él para prestar atención a aquello que ejerce más fuerza sobre nosotros. Las mejillas siempre sonrosadas de la excepcional beldad que se encontraba frente a mis ojos fueron adoptando un tono más intenso mientras a su vez, su propio inhalar y exhalar de aire se hacía más pesado… más pausado… más difícil, tal como lo era para mí permanecer postrado y tranquilo en espera de su decisión…

Ella recorrió el lugar en busca de una excusa, o en busca de dónde ocultarse como una presa acorralada por un depredador del cual no quiere huir pero a la vez sabe que si lo enfrenta, terminará más dañado que ella misma. Estoy seguro de que aún a pesar de que desde que la conocí no he sido más que una peste en su existencia, su magnánimo corazón no le permitía hacerme un daño tan inconcebible como el que sabía que me causaría su respuesta negativa… o por lo menos, no si hubiera encontrado otra salida que no la apartara demasiado de la senda de rectitud que ha elegido seguir. Una carpa bicolor dio un ligero giro dentro del estanque lo suficientemente brusco como para dibujar leves ondas sobre la superficie del agua, estoy seguro de que la escuché tragar saliva y cerró los ojos con determinación, sentí cómo se me iba la vida mientras mi cuerpo se preparaba para resurgir siendo arrebatado violentamente de las mismas manos de la muerte o para refundirme en el fondo del más allá para no volver si quiera a dirigir la mirada hacia el lugar donde alguna vez existió la más traslúcida sombra de esperanza, aquello a lo que solemos llamar vida.

Escuché su melodiosa voz volar dibujando una orgánica silueta alrededor de nosotros, rebotando contra las paredes y siguiendo fluidamente su camino hacia mis oídos. Por un momento no me concentré en la esencia de sus palabras, el poder escuchar tan armoniosos sonidos como los de sus cuerdas vocales danzando con el aire que pasa por ellas fue como el inicio del reverdecer de mi ya casi marchito corazón. Sin embargo, el momento en el que el mensaje que esto conllevaba se asentara en mi cerebro llegó un poco más rápido de lo que hubiera querido. Estoy seguro de que me paralicé en ese momento, con toda la determinación que existía dentro de mi ser, mis tímpanos se resistían a procesar la información que estaban recibiendo y si en ese momento ella hubiese decidido golpearme, a pesar de que mi cuerpo petrificado se hubiera pulverizado al instante como si estuviera congelado con nitrógeno líquido, todo ello hubiese sido menos doloroso que la verdad que me mutilaba lentamente conforme ella confeccionaba todos esos enunciados que ocultaban tras su máscara de amabilidad, un definitivo dictamen de defunción.

Ese día, Kuno Tatewaki murió para siempre, y de él solamente quedó el recuerdo y el cuerpo vacío que se mueve por las leyes de la naturaleza básica, pero carece de la sustancia que lo hace diferente de los objetos inanimados, esa sombra insensible que pasea sobre las paredes y aclama el nombre de ella, de la única mujer que pudo haberme salvado de tan trágico destino. Regresé a mi mansión, destruido y derrotado por una respuesta incierta que envolvía sentimientos hacia un anónimo aparentemente invisible, a pesar de que yo conocía perfectamente bien su nombre y su rostro, ella no se atrevió a inmiscuirlo en la plática, quizá porque ella misma lo sabe indigno de poseer su corazón y la vergüenza sella sus labios o quizá por protegerlo de mi ira, eso ya no lo sé pero tampoco me importa.

Triste fue el destino al no permitir que con la vida de la persona que alguna vez habitó en este cuerpo, se hubiese sellado también el anillo que era espectador de la muerte de quien depositó en él todos sus anhelos y esperanzas. Pero cruelmente me jugó una mala pasada enviando a una de las hermanas de aquella quien me rechazó a reclamar el derecho que Akane había despreciado. Ambos sabíamos que esta unión era impura, que estaba impulsada por deseos e intereses indecorosos y que mancharía nuestras almas de por vida. Supe desde el principio que al aceptar me estaba condenando a una vida en la que ese simple arillo de metal precioso existiría como un constante recordatorio de mi amor no correspondido y mi traición a sangre fría casi inmediatamente después de su rechazo y no como el sello de una promesa que debí haberme hecho a mí mismo, la promesa de convertir a fuerza de perseverancia, su respuesta negativa en una nueva oportunidad para alcanzar ese futuro anhelado, esa sublime felicidad que solamente podría alcanzar estando al lado de la noble deidad de ojos color ámbar.

Desde entonces, tal y como lo preví, he vivido prisionero pagando por mi pecado. Ambos lo hemos hecho, ella por perseguir mi fortuna ansiosamente y yo por conformarme con entrar a su familia como un pariente más en lugar de esforzarme por alcanzar el honor de estar a su lado. No me fue fácil hacerlo, pero mi hermana me hizo darme cuenta de que de cualquier modo, Akane jamás sería para mí y preferí poder apreciarla aunque fuera de lejos a tener que renunciar a ella definitivamente. Preferí ser el espectador que se deleitara en su imagen como una delicada pieza de finísimo arte, como aquella majestuosa joya invaluable protegida detrás de la barrera de cristal pero que a pesar de ello, el brillo con el que relumbra es tan intenso que a pesar de estar oculta a la vista de todo aquel que no merezca verla, atraviesa su jaula de oro e ilumina hasta el rincón más inhóspito del hoyo negro en el que nos encontramos los simples mortales. Me conformé con un pequeño reflejo de esa luz cegadora, y por mi conformidad, ahora me oculto entre las sombras de mi enorme mansión, demasiado avergonzado de mí mismo como para dar la cara.

Los chorros de agua se deslizan por el vidrio trazando delgados canales que quedan marcados como pruebas indiscutibles de su trayectoria, el cielo se observa homogéneo en una tonalidad de grises que dan a entender que la lluvia todavía tardará más en cesar. Me acerco al vano y siento la necesidad de abrir la ventana, lo hago con un ligero movimiento lento e inseguro mientras siento pasar una leve corriente de aire que carga consigo una frágil capa de rocío. Me siento a un lado de la pared dejando que la lluvia humedezca paulatinamente el ambiente de la habitación en la que me encuentro. Vuelvo la vista hacia el jardín y una perla de líquido cae sobre mi rodilla, la observo con interés preguntándome acerca de su origen, no estoy seguro si se trata de una gota de sangre que emana de la ranura de mi corazón saliendo a través de la inundada superficie de mis ojos o una simple gota de precipitación pluvial. Subo la vista y ésta nuevamente se pierde en el horizonte… lo único que hay ahí, lo único que mis ojos pueden ver… es ese árbol de limones amarillos.

_**

* * *

Notas de la autora**_

_Bueno pues aquí estoy una vez más, agregando un capítulo más a lo que originalmente iba a ser un ONE SHOT o historia corta, como les guste más. Decidí hacer esto porque de alguna manera están relacionadas, se trata de la misma línea temporal y es simplemente la perspectiva del otro lado del matrimonio._

_Como habrán notado, hice un intento de reproducción de la poesía barata con la que Kuno suele expresarse, debido a que él no es un muy buen poeta que digamos, el hecho de que yo tampoco lo sea, esta vez significa un aspecto positivo y sirve para alcanzar el objetivo. Muchas gracias a los que dejaron reviews en el primer capítulo, me da mucho gusto que les haya gustado aunque en realidad se trata de un fic bastante triste. En éste los invito a hacerme llegar igualmente dudas, comentarios, quejas y demás vía review o a WarriorZun(arroba)Yahoo(punto)Com(punto)Mx._

_Igualmente, quiero aprovechar para disculparme con Kokoro Yana, ya que la posibilidad de continuar con la historia es bastante remota y no sé si me llegue la inspiración necesaria, por lo pronto espero que con esta otra historia se sacie un poco tu curiosidad, según yo, todo lo que se podía decir ya está dicho, pero si aún tienes algunas dudas más, puedes escribirme a mi correo Warriorzun(arroba)Yahoo(punto)Com(punto)Mx y yo te contestaré todo lo que quieras saber. ¡Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leer y enviar tu opinión!_

_Sin más que decir, me despido agradeciendo que se hayan detenido a leer esto._

_LunaGitana_


End file.
